Verion Multinational Broadcasting Company
The Verion Multinational Broadcasting Company, or VMNBC, is a Malsuth-Crown chartered corporation that offers subscriptions to its service in Malsuth, Union, Corrundian, Tal'Ryth, Xendian, Edessian, Cyrannatarian and pretty much every species in Verion. Broadcasting Style The VMNBC runs several afternoon and evening news programs, attempting during the weekdays to reach everyone as much as possible. They use news crews with a localized majority, but keeping one or two Malsuth or Asathai newscasters on staff at all times. After the unbiased news programs during the day, primary war corrospondancies are broadcasted for about an hour to give an outline of all major ground and space conflicts going on in the Verion Cluster. After these, localized political programs would begin to give a view of all the viewpoints going on in the democracies or half-baked democracies in Verion. Over night, news programs would begin again with the same idea being to present as much news as possible. The morning would begin with an hour of touching in with VMNBC's war corrospondants before switching over to repeat the cycle again. Localization Based on the space that the VMNBC is broadcasting in, language changes, programming changes, crew changes and even time-slot changes can take effect. Although changes can take a great deal of effect on a program's structure, the same idea is given to maintaining atleast 1-2 non-Local crews on every program to attempt to migitate xenophobia in other empires. Localized news is always broadcast from a local news-station within the region that it is localized for, with suggestions and demands from corporate being given to the local stations on how to stay true to the ideals of VMNBC. Cost and Access The VMNBC supports itself via five minutes advertisements every half hour on every single network at the same time along with the occassional fundraise. This is to keep the VMNBC free for every household that they are avalable to. The only time where there is no advertising is during the two hours where the VMNBC would be in touch with the war corrospondants across the cluster. Access to the VMNBC generally varies, but they attempt to be a default station that will be on the same channel no matter if the user subscribes to the local version of a massive television bundle or just has the television itself. This is to improve the VMNBC's avalability to as many people as possible again in Verion. Avalability Rates 'Malsuth Empire' The VMNBC is avalable in 89.3% of all households in the Malsuth Empire 'LAN' Pa'Kal Region The VMNBC is avalable in 63.8% of all households in the Pa'Kal Region Ny'Tal Tir Region The VMNBC is avalable in 65.2% of all households in the Ny'Tal Tir Region Ky'Yala Tir Region The VMNBC is avalable in 47.4% of all households in the Ky'Yala Tir Region Ran'Pal Si'Nala Region The VMNBC is avalable in 59.9% of all households in the Ran'Pal Si'Nala Region 'Union' The VMNBC is available in 74.8% of all households in the Union. 'UE' Cratia Region The VMNBC is avalable in 70.3% of all households in the Cratia Region Volika Region The VMNBC is avalable in 56.8% of all households in the Volika region Gralika Region The VMNBC is avalable in 68.1% of all households in the Gralika Region 'Corrundian Empire' The VMNBC is availible in 76.90% of all Imperial households. 'Constitutional Monarchy of Edessa' The VMNBC is avaliable in 71.7% of all Edessian households. 'Xendian Federation' The VMNBC is available in 84.71% of Federation households. 'Greater Empire of the New Cyrannus' Core World Region The VMNBC is available in 62.9% of all households in the Core World Region. Mid Region The VMNBC is available in 86.2% of all households in the Mid Region. Outer Region The VMNBC is available in 63.1% of all households in the Outer Region. Fringe Regon The VMNBC is available in 62.5% of all households in the Fringe Region. Deep World Region The VMNBC is available in 40.7% of all households in the Deep World Region. Category:Companies Category:GCv2 Category:Malsuth